My Heart Is Yours
by Mysterio Man
Summary: Ash reflects back on his life as The World's Greatest Pokémon Master with Misty in his life. An AAML Fic rated R for lemony flavor in later chapters. *Sexuality* [ .:Incomplete:. ]
1. Reminiscing

**MY HEART IS YOURS**

**By:**

**Mysterio Man**

**ANOTHER LEMON WARNING! ANOTHER LEMON WARNING! ANOTHER LEMON WARNING!**

**IF YOU ARE NOT 17 YEARS OR OLDER, THEN DO NOT READ THIS FANFIC! DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT READING THIS!**

**Mysterio Man here again, with my second Fic, My Heart Is Yours. Once again, this has some sour citrus in it, but not as much as my last one. Yes, I'm trying to redeem myself for my...intensely graphic Fic. Heh...Enjoy. **

**Plagiarism is strictly prohibited. Please do not post any part of this story, or the whole story anywhere else before asking me. You may E-mail me at Please give Authors the credit they deserve for their hard work on writing Fics. So, please, be kind: Rewind, and don't plagiarize. Thank you!**

**Pokémon is a trademark of Nintendo/Creatures inc./GAME FREAK inc. I do not own them. But I will soon! MUAHAHAHAHAHA...Uh...I shouldn't have said that...Ahem. And don't forget to check my Author Profile for news about my Fics.**

**© Mysterio Man 2001**

"Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind,

And therefore is wing'd Cupid painted blind." -- William Shakespeare

Ash was sitting down, on a rocking chair on the front porch of his house in Pallet. He was 84, nearing 85, and his age had already started to show. He smiled, looking out at his very same town in which he grew up in. He enjoyed this day, watching the sun slowly start to set. A small gust of wind blew a few stands of his gray hair in his face, and he brushed them off. The World's Greatest Pokémon Master who had kept his title for a record-breaking 17 years, had lost his final battle to his son, many years ago, when he was 30. It was not a heart-wrenching loss to him. He planned to resign from his title if he was not beaten by the time he was 40. The image played in his mind once more. His Pikachu had fallen to the ground after being knocked out by his son's Steelix. The crowd roared a loud cheer, throwing confetti and waving signs. His son jumped up and down in excitement. He even remembered the announcer's screaming voice.

"UNBELIEVABLE! ASH KETCHUM HAS BEEN DEFEATED BY HIS OWN SON! WE HAVE A NEW POKÉMON MASTER! TRISTAAAAAAAAN KETCHUUUUM!" And as he stood on the battleground, dethroned by his own son, Ash smiled as his son ran up to him, and gave him a big hug. "Congratulations...Son." He whispered in his ear. He broke the hug and stood up, looking down slightly at his son, smiling proudly. He slowly took his own Pokémon League hat off of his head and placed it upon his son's. Tristan was shocked. His mouth hung open slightly. After all, that was Ash's favorite hat ever since he was a boy. Tristan smiled and hugged his dad once more, then Ash took his hand and lifted it up with his other one, facing the crowd. The crowd roared louder and millions of camera flashes went off. "THERE YOU HAVE IT LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! THE WORLD'S TWO GREATEST POKÉMON MASTERS SIDE BY SIDE!"

Ash smiled as he thought of this memory once again. He had lived a full life, the life he wanted, but now, he was alone. He lived by himself, occasionally visited by Tristan and his wife Vesta, with son and daughter twins, Troy and Sarah. But, other than that, he is mainly by himself. Pokémon don't live forever, Pikachu had died almost 15 years ago. He lived a very long life for a Pikachu. And Misty...a tear slowly rolled down his cheek as he thought of her. He missed her so much, after she had a sudden heart attack 7 years, 68 days, 3 hours, 43 minutes and still counting. He gave a long, depressed sigh, looking back to the setting sky once more. He missed them all. He wanted to be with them once more. He felt cursed to be left behind. It was as if Misty and Pikachu were far away, waiting for Ash to get there. But what happened those many years? What happened those many, long years ago? What was the story after Ash had become the World's Greatest Pokémon Master? **This** is his story...

**Sorry for the small first chapter. I promise later chapters will be much longer. I just wanted to get into the story right now.**


	2. Invitations

It had been 2 years since Ash has become the world's greatest Pokémon Master, just as he dreamed. He is now 15, at home with his mother once more, with nothing better to do than watch TV, play his Nintendo 64, and play with his best friend, Pikachu. Life hadn't been exciting the last few years. Those select few who had managed to try and dethrone Ash after managing to beat the Elite 4, were beaten by Ash, but not without a strong battle. So, Ash's life was as boring as any other child who had nothing better to do. But...Misty...She was constantly on his mind for some reason. Thoughts of her arose after they had said thier final good-byes. He would lay back on his bed at night, staring at the ceiling, thinking of her. He dreamt of her as well. He dreamt strange things of her. Many times his dreams of her would portray her nude, and he didn't feel right thinking those things. He wanted to keep a simple, but strong relationship with her, but why was it that he constantly thought about her? Was it...No, it couldn't be...but it's a possibility...  
  
"Ash! Breakfast!" Ash's Mom had yelled from downstairs.   
"All right!" Ash yelled from the bathroom, having just taken a shower. His voice a tiny bit deeper and not so scratchy as it was when he was younger, and he was considerably taller. He was 5 feet tall when he was 13, but now he was 5 feet, 7 inches. He threw on a plain white T-shirt, which overlapped his red and white polka dotted boxers. He got a small running start, and hopped down from the second floor to the first, gliding his right hand on the handle of the stairway. He landed with a thud sound, then rushed on over to the table.   
"Ash! How many times have I told you not to jump down the stairs like that?" His Mom scolded as she washed a plate with a dishrag in her hand.   
"Sorry..." Was all Ash said before gobbling down his breakfast.   
"Ash I mean it. You might get hurt." He stopped, and gave her the puppy-dog-eye look.   
"Oh, Ash. Honestly." She smiled and tossed the dishrag on the top of his freshly washed hair. He plucked the rag off, and there was a note on it. 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY ASH' it read.   
"Wha--! Birthday?!"   
"Of course, Ash! You don't remember?"   
"I...no." Ash's Mom chuckled.   
"I can't believe I forgot..."   
"Good thing I remembered." She replied, smiling. "My boy, Ash. You're growing up so fast. You're a young man now." A tear formed in the corner of her eye.   
"Don't cry, Mom. I'm not **that** old..."   
"I suppose you're right...but it feels like yesterday when I was cradling you in my arms..."   
"Mom...That's kinda embarrassing." She smiled again, and sighed.   
"Time sure does fly. But, I'd like for you to invite your friends for a small party. Nothing big, just a little formal occasion." He saw an image of Misty when she said 'friends', but he snapped out of it.   
"Uh...sure, Mom...that'd be great..." Ash got nervous. He wasn't sure of how he would act around Misty now. She was 17. He couldn't do the babyish arguments anymore.   
"Wouldn't it be great to see them again? It's been 2 whole years. I wonder how they are...Oh well. We'll see them later today." Ash figured if he just acted calm, everything would go great. He finished off his breakfast, and went back up to his room. He jumped on his bed and grabbed his wireless Pikachu-shaped phone. Speaking of Pikachu, Ash was on top of him. Pikachu let off a loud "PI!" sound, which scared Ash. He jumped up, and Pikachu hopped out of the sheets, looking kind of angry.   
"Heh...sorry, Pikachu."   
"Pii...." Bits of electricity had formed in his cheeks. Ash smiled nervously and shook his hands out in front of him.   
"No, no, Pikachu. I said I was sorry! Wait a minute! Let's think this--" Ash was cut off by a small electric shock that wasn't much but enough to get Ash's veins filled with electricity and surprisingly turn the phone on, giving off a dial tone.   
"...Ow..." Ash moaned as Pikachu hopped out of the bed and downstairs for Ash's Mom to feed him.   
"That's right! You better run!" Another shock of electricity hit Ash from downstairs.   
"Argh..." Ash punched in the numbers for Brock's phone number.   
  
"Hello?" It was Brock all right. His voice hadn't changed one bit.   
"Brock!"   
"Ash?"   
"Yo, Brocko. What's up? How've you been?"   
"I'd ask you the same. It's been a long time. I've been good. Taking care of my siblings with my dad and all. Hasn't been very exciting, though. I get a few people wanting a Boulder Badge, but not many anymore. People are more interested in the Johto League. I was about to call you, though. I have today marked on my calendar as your birthday."   
"That's why I called."   
"Sixteen? You're growing up too fast, Ash."   
"You sound like my Mom."   
"I'll bet." A few seconds of pause arose after he said that.   
"So, my Mom wants to have a party, but it's more like a formal get together this afternoon."   
"I'll be there!"   
"All right. I'll see you then. Bye."   
"See ya." Ash hung up, then sighed. The inevitable was just about to happen. He looked at the phone and hit "TALK". The dial tone came. He hit all but one number in Misty's phone number. (Come on Ash. This isn't a big deal. Just hit the last button and talk to her!) So, he did, and listened to the ringing. Small beads of sweat formed on his forehead. (Get a hold of yourself, Ash. All you're doing is talking to her.) Ash sighed and calmed down. By this time, it had rung a good 8 times. He was about to hang up, when he heard a click, and a few seconds of silence.   
"Hello?" A voice from the other end asked.   
"Hi...is Misty home?" Ash figured it was one of her sisters.   
"You're speaking to her." She said. Ash was a bit surprised. Her voice had very much matured and it was a lot...sweeter. His heart skipped a beat, but he took a deep breath.   
"It's me, Ash."   
"Oh, my God! Ash! Happy Birthday!" Ash almost fell over. Seems like everyone remembered his Birthday except for himself. "Thanks...How have you been?"   
"Terrible. It's been pathetic around here. Hardly anyone comes for a Cascade Badge. All people mainly want to see are the Sensational Sisters."  
"That's dumb. I know you're more sensational than they are." (AHH! I can't believe I just said that!!) Ash couldn't believe what he just said.   
"Uh...Thank you, Ash. That was...really nice..." Misty responded, followed by a light giggle. Ash's mouth went dry.   
"Well, my Mom wants to have a little get together party this afternoon."   
"Say no more, Ash. I will be there."   
"Well...I'll see you there then."   
"Bye, Ash."   
"Bye..." Ash hung up. He gritted his teeth as he felt a warm sensation hit his cheeks. "Can't believe I said that..." He repeated outloud. He composed himself. Why should he be embarrassed? He was only complimenting her. He sighed and smiled. He felt good now, and flipped on his TV, starting the long wait for the afternoon. 


	3. The Guests Arrive

Around 3 PM, Ash was getting ready for his party. He had on a black tuxedo, looking himself over in the mirror. His hair still looked the same. He figured there wasn't anything wrong with it. His Mom appeared behind him.   
"Ash, you look so handsome." She came up to him and tied his tie properly. Then she fixed the collar, and the cuffs, and his hair, and made sure there were no smudges on his face, and made sure his shoes were properly shined and that he had no wrinkles on his clothes.   
"There. You look perfect."  
"Thanks, Mom." He rushed on downstairs, and saw nothing out of the ordinary in the living room.   
"Uh...Mom?"   
"Yes, Ash?" "How come there's no...birthday stuff here?"  
"Not in the living room. Look outside." Ash shrugged and walked toward the door. He opened it to find a very strange sight that made his mouth hang open. A rather large stage was being set up in the wide field in the middle of Pallet. There were a few large amps were connected to a DJ booth.   
"Whoa..." Was the only word Ash could say after seeing this. His Mom stood next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.   
"Happy Birthday, Ash. Do you like it?"   
"Yeah...but this is formal?? I hope you didn't go through too much trouble, Mom."   
"Nonsense, Ash. I've been saving up for this since your last Birthday." Ash's Mom sure wasn't treating Ash like a kid anymore. Ash smiled.   
"Thanks, Mom." Ash gave his Mom a hug.   
"You're Welcome, sweetie. Oh, by the way, you wouldn't mind if I let someone else come to your party, do you?"   
"Not at all...Who is it, though."   
"Well,...seeing as how the stage is so big, I invited the whole town." Ash's eyes grew a bit wider.  
"The whole...town?" "There's not that many people in the town. There's only 25 or so. And I'm sure some of them may not want to come. I also have a caterer on the way for the food."   
"All right, Mom." A caterer? Ash's Mom was really giving him a great party.   
"I'm also baking a cake for you, Ash. Just a small one."   
"That's all right. But I think we should start getting ready for everyone to come instead of standing here."   
"Good idea." Ash and his Mom were just about to go inside when a voice called to Ash.   
"Hey, Ash! Hey!"   
  
They both turned around and saw the same old Brock running toward Ash house.   
"Brock!!" Ash yelled with a smile. Brock ran up to them, wearing pretty much the same outfit that Ash was. and shook Ash's hand.   
"Hello, Brock!" Ash's Mom said, giving Brock a hug.   
"Hello, Mrs. Ketchum. You look very nice today."   
"Why, thank you, Brock."   
"Ash, you're almost as tall as I am." Brock said with a chuckle.   
"I'm getting there." Ash replied, smiling a bit.   
"Wow, this looks like some party here." He was referring to the stage.   
"Yeah, this is my Mom's idea of 'formal'"   
"This looks like it's gonna be some party. Is Misty coming?" Ash suddenly went into a trance-like state, thinking of Misty.   
"Ash? You okay?" Brock asked him. Ash snapped out of it.   
"Oh, yeah she is."   
"Well, looks like it's all set then."   
"Let's all go inside. I'll make some tea." Ash Mom said, politely.   
"Sounds like a good idea to me." Brock said as they all stepped into the house.   
"Oh wait." Brock stopped them.   
"I forgot. Here you go Ash." He handed Ash a small velvet box out of his side pocket.   
"Ash took it, and opened it, finding a 10-karat gold necklace inside.   
"Oh man, Brock. This is--"   
"A token of my friendship, Ash." Brock cut him off. Ash's Mom picked up the necklace.   
"This is so nice, Brock. Here, Ash. I'll put it on." Ash's Mom opened the small link in the back and put it around Ash's neck. She linked it back on, and admired how good her son looked.   
"Thanks, Brock." Ash gave Brock a friendly hug, patting him on the back.   
"No problem, Ash. I thought it would be something the World's Greatest Pokémon Master would like." He broke the hug, and they went inside, Ash smiling as he looked at his present.  
  
"Where is she?" Ash was getting nervous, pacing around on the grass while a few people were dancing to the music on stage. It was already 5 PM, and most of Pallet showed up, giving Ash a friendly "Happy Birthday," but Misty still hadn't shown up. The caterer had came and went. Leaving behind a large buffet table with food from chips to soda to chicken wings. Ash kept impatiently looking at his watch almost every minute. He wanted her to be there...a lot. Brock came up to him, eating a couple of wings.   
"Don't wowwy, Aah. She'ww be hewe." Brock said with his mouth full.   
"Brock, don't talk with your mouth full."   
"Sowwy." Brock swallowed it.   
"If she said she'll be here, she'll be here. Calm down, Ash." Ash sighed.   
"You're right, Brock." Ash sat down on the one of the plastic chairs set up on the ground, leaning back and folding his arms behind his head, while looking at the dimming sky. Brock sat next to him, still going at those wings.   
"Hm?" Ash mumbled as he saw a light out of the corner of his eye. A taxi cab was pulling up about 40 yards away from them.   
"That must be her." Ash said, as he stood up, walking toward the cab.   
"Whu--Wait uf!" Brock said, finishing the wings and cleaning his mouth. Brock quickly got up and followed Ash close behind. Before they got halfway there, a sparkling figure came out of the back. Literally.   
"Thanks." She said after handing the cabby some money. Ash and Brock were making thier way closer to the figure. The figure looked Ash right in his eyes just as the cabby drove away. Ash's breath was taken away.   
"Misty?" 


	4. Let's Get This Party Started

Ash's breath was taken away.   
"Misty?"   
"Hi, Ash." Misty smiled. It was the same voice he had heard over the phone, but now he saw who it was. Misty looked different. Her hair was let down, stopping just above her shoulders. And her blue eyes were a darker shade than they had previously been. But, she was wearing a sparkling red dress with red high-heel shoes and red lipstick and long red gloves. Ash smiled nervously.   
"I...Hi." They both walked up to each other. As they neared each other, Misty threw her arms around Ash's torso.   
"Uh..." Ash blushed a little bit. Misty pulled back, but kept her hands on his sides. She giggled a bit, a tugged at his hair.   
"Same old Ash. Hey! You're taller than me!" Misty said with a smile. It was true. Ash found himself about 3 inches taller than she was.   
"Well, uh...you look great, Misty."   
"Thank you, Ash! You look very handsome, yourself."   
"Thanks." Ash replied. Misty then looked at Brock, and made a disgusted face.   
"Brock...you have something on your mouth..." Misty mumbled.   
"I do??" Brock whipped out his handkerchief from his front pocket and wiped his mouth. To Brock's dismay, the handkerchief was covered in barbecue sauce.   
"Oh, boy." He mumbled, and then cleared his throat. Misty giggled lightly and hugged Brock as well, happy to be back with her two best friends.   
"Same old Brock, as well. Some things never change." Misty said with a smile. Misty broke her hug and they just stood there for a few seconds, looking at each other again, noticing what changes there were.   
"I guess...we should head over to the party?" Ash spoke up. Misty and Brock nodded. Ash turned around, just to be hit by a brilliant flash of light that shocked him so much, it knocked him off his feet.  
  
Ash sat there on the ground, holding one hand up to shield his eyes.   
"Ash, are you okay?" Misty asked as both of them came to help Ash up. But they had a bit of trouble with the bright light. Ash groaned.   
"Somebody please turn that light off!" Ash yelled from afar.   
"There he is, ladies and gentlemen!" A voice spoke up through a microphone that connected to the speakers. Finally the light turned away. "The World's Greatest Pokémon Master and Birthday Boy!" It was the DJ speaking, using a large light to blind them, in Ash's opinion. Ash stood up, with the help of Misty and Brock now, and everyone over at the stage cheered.   
"What about us?" Misty asked, only speaking to Brock and Ash.   
"Talk about being the underdogs." Brock said with a frown.   
"Don't worry about it. You're both special to me." Ash said with a smile. Brock and Misty smiled. Ash then turned around and walked over to where the crowd was, leading Brock and Misty. Ash was nearing closer when a loud engine was heard nearing closer to him, moving as fast a lightning. The car zoomed past Ash, and Ash got a glimpse of the driver, which made him frown. It was a shiny, red convertible, with cheering women in the backseat and front seat. The car swerved, and was face to face with Ash, but it didn't cease. The car sped at Ash, but he stood his ground.   
"Ash!!" Misty and Brock yelled, fearing for his safety. Ash just stood there, as the car was nearing closer. Suddenly, the car's brakes screeched, and it started to stop, skidding a good 40 feet or so, stopping just inched away from Ash.   
"Gary." Ash mumbled.   
  
The brown-haired boy jumped out of the car, but he, too had aged. Gary was much taller. He was about an inch taller than Ash, and his hair was spiked upwards instead of hanging in different places like it did before. Gary wore a Hawaiian shirt with khaki shorts and green sandals, like he had just come from a vacation. Gary's hands were buried in his pockets, as he neared his way up to Ash.   
"GARY! GARY! HE'S THE ONE! HE'LL BEAT ASH, HE'S NUMBER ONE!" Brock stood there, hunched over, drooling at the sight of the same girls. Misty groaned and placed her hands on her hips.   
"Some things never change, huh, Brock?" Brock didn't respond. Ash frowned a bit, almost about to blurt out an accept to a challenge that wasn't even made. Gary stood a few inches away from Ash, staring eye to eye with him. Gary slowly lifted his hand out of his pocket and extended it to Ash. Ash didn't hesitate to shake his hand, as if they were best buddies. Brock and Misty were surprised. They never thought they'd see what they were seeing just now. They're hands released, and they continued to stand there, silent. As if this was a big moment, everyone in the crowd went silent. The only sounds heard were the light breeze blowing in the evening air and the light chirping of crickets.   
"It's been a while, Ashy boy." Gary said. Ash suddenly didn't think that was Gary. His voice was so much deeper and less obnoxious, but for that, he was glad.   
"I guess so, Gary. Where have you been?"   
"Vacation, Pokémon Master. I lost to you fair and square, and for that, I respect you. After that, I just took a break from Pokémon Battling altogether." He said that with shrug like it wasn't a big deal.   
"And you didn't come here just to try and beat me for the title?"   
"No way, Ashy! I came here for the Party!" As he said the word Party, he faced the crowd, and they all cheered like he was a celebrity. After that, everyone carried on with their conversations and the music resumed, so did the dancing. "Congratulations, Ash. You really are the World's Greatest Pokémon Master." Gary said as if Ash was his idol. Ash grinned.   
"Thanks, Gary." Meanwhile, Misty and Brock were so stunned, they're mouths were hanging open, but they quickly composed themselves. Gary began to walk toward where the action was, when a certain red dress caught the corner of his eye. Gary turned to face Misty who was a very ravishing sight, indeed. Gary looked her over, almost in awe.   
"Who's this red-headed beauty?" Gary asked with a grin, but he was only kidding. Misty looked down and blushed ever so lightly. Ash, on the other hand, didn't exactly take that as a joke. Gary smiled at Misty, and was about to continue toward the crowd when Ash yelled harshly at Gary.   
  
"YOU TAKE THAT BACK, YOU LOSER!" Ash pretty much caught the attention of everyone at that point. Gary turned around, a bit shocked, to see a very angry Ash Ketchum.   
"Ash!" Misty yelled at Ash, her hand over her mouth like she couldn't believe he just said that.   
"Ash?" Gary looked confused and hurt at the same time, since he just ended his rivalry with Ash. Ash snapped out of it. He looked at everyone.   
"Oh, my God..." Ash mumbled. He was so embarrassed not only for blurting that out, but for blurting it out in front of the whole town...and Misty. Ash felt like an ass at that point.   
"I am so...sorry, Gary. I didn't mean...to say that." Ash didn't know what else to do. "Sorry." He said as he turned around, heading back to his house, sulking. "Wait, Ash." Gary called after him. Ash turned his head around.   
"I accept your apology." Gary said sincerely. Ash ran his fingers through his hair and let out a sigh of relief. He turned around, chuckling a bit with his hand rubbing the back of his head.   
"Thanks." Ash said, and everybody continued their festivities as if nothing just happened. Misty, on the other hand, didn't accept Ash's apology, and she turned away, walking toward Gary, seemingly almost comforting him. The two walked over to the crowd with Gary's Pep Squad following right behind him. Brock walked over to Ash, as Ash just stared at Misty giving Gary her attention. Brock placed a hand on his shoulder.   
"She hates me, doesn't she?"  
"She doesn't hate you, Ash, she's just mad at you. She'll get over it." Ash sighed again, not too happy at what he said.   
"But I think what you need to do is apologize to her as well."   
"I will, I will." Ash immediately responded. They stood there silent as Gary and Misty walked farther away.   
"Ash..." Brock waited for his response.   
"Yeah, Brock?" Ash responded, still a bit down.   
"Do you have a crush on Misty?"**  
  
**


	5. Apology Accepted

"Ash..." Brock waited for his response.   
"Yeah, Brock?" Ash responded, still a bit down.   
"Do you have a crush on Misty?" Ash closed his eyes. He figured he might as well tell him before Misty becomes attracted to Gary.   
"...Yeah..." He responded, nonchalant. Brock decided not to make a big deal out of it, so he simply placed his hands in his pockets, looking towards Gary and Misty.   
"Tell her." Brock responded. Ash looked up at Brock like he was crazy. Without looking at Ash, he spoke to him as if he read his mind.   
"I'm serious, Ash. But what you need to do first is apologize to Misty for what you said. If she thinks of you now as someone who just runs his mouth, chances are she isn't going to like you."   
"What makes you think she'd like me anyway?" Ash asked, almost uncaring.   
"Because you are a very nice, caring, and intelligent person. Even if most people don't think you are intelligent. I don't see anything about you that isn't to like. And I've seen Misty seem like she likes you a lot more than once." Ash thought about what Brock said, and didn't think Brock knew who he was talking to. Ash wasn't those things...was he? He sighed, figuring he might as well apologize to her, at least. "Besides," Brock started again. "What kind of friend would you be if you didn't apologize?"   
"You're right, Brock. I will apologize to her." Ash said, confidently. Brock smiled as Ash made his way toward Misty and Gary.   
  
Ash started to pick up the pace as Gary and Misty were inches away from stepping up the stairs which lead to the stage, a slow song beginning to play. He began jogging lightly, thinking over what he was going to say.   
"Mi--!" He was cut off as he tripped over a small rock planted into the ground, falling face-first. Brock slapped his hand to his forehead as he saw Ash fall. Ash quickly jumped off, and dusted himself off. He calmly placed his hands in his pockets and walked the rest of the way to the stage. Brock figured it was pointless to just stand there 50 feet away from the commotion by himself, so he began to walk toward the stage as well. Meanwhile, Gary and Misty were dancing to the slow song up on stage. Ash saw them, and tried not to let his emotions get the best of him this time. Ash made his way up on stage, planning on what he was going to do. (All I'll do is easily cut in, dance with Misty and apologize.) Ash actually nodded to himself, making his way up on stage. He confidently made his way toward Gary and Misty, when someone stopped him.   
"Mom??"   
"That's my name!" Sure enough, it was Ash's Mom, dancing with him. Ash's Mom smiled at Ash.   
"Mom, why are we dancing?" Ash asked, looking toward Gary and Misty.   
"Well, I wanted to dance with my young man, just this once."   
"All right, but could we move closer towards Misty and Gary?" Ash's Mom nodded, and winked as if she knew what he was going to do. They made their way closer to the two, Ash ready to make his move. As they were close enough, Ash tapped Gary on the shoulder. He turned around, saw Ash, and nodded. The two boys switched partners, Gary looking at Ash's Mom who had a happy smile as she looked at him. He looked at her and chuckled nervously.  
  
Misty hadn't noticed since she had her eyes closed.   
"You know, Gary you--" That was when she opened her eyes to see a familiar black-haired presence. Misty rolled her eyes. "What did you come to do? Insult Gary some more?" She said, annoyed.   
"Misty, I wanted to apologize for the way I acted. I'm sorry, I didn't mean it." He said with all sincerity, looking into her eyes. She was surprised how easily it was for him to persuade her. She knew he was being honest, and she sucked her teeth.   
"All right, Ash. I forgive you." Ash's face lit up with a smile, but they continued to dance.   
"I didn't know you knew how to dance, Ash." Misty said, watching his feet as they moved in a smooth motion.   
"Neither do I..." Ash said, a bit surprised himself. Misty looked back up and smiled to him. "So, how have you been all this time? Anything interesting happen?" Misty spoke, sparking up a conversation as they danced.   
"Bored, and no. Mainly I've just gotten a few people who tried to beat me in a battle, but other than that it's been nothing but boring."   
"Oh..." Misty said, continuing to dance.   
"But, I did miss traveling with you..." Ash trailed off. Misty looked up at him, a bit surprised.   
"Uh..." Ash snapped back into reality. "And Brock! And Pikachu! Heh..." Ash chuckled nervously.   
"I missed traveling with you, too." Misty replied with a smile.   
"You...have?" Ash was a bit surprised himself.   
"Yes." Misty replied once more.   
"Well, I, I, I..." Ash started to stammer. Just then, the song ended, everyone clapped, and walked off the dance floor.  
  



	6. The Truth Is Out

As Ash and Misty walked off the dance floor, they were being spied on by Brock. Brock watched as they both walked away from the festivities and toward the water of Route 21, south of Pallet. Ash stopped as he neared the edge of the water and sat down, Misty doing the same, next to him. It was now nightfall, the twinkling stars in the night sky as clear as crystal. A cool breeze blew by as Misty looked out at the darkened water reflecting the bright dots upon the sky.   
"It's so beautiful here at night." Misty said, gazing out at the water.   
"Yeah, sometimes I come out here to...think." Ash replied as he, too, admired the scenery in front of him. Brock grinned as he watched the two.   
"Lucky guy." He said as he walked off to leave them in private. Ash took his eyes off the water and glanced over toward the beautiful creature sitting beside him.   
"Sure is beautiful..." He said, almost dreamily.   
"I know..." Misty replied, still gazing at the water.   
"I wasn't talking about the water." He said, without thinking, now staring at Misty. Misty looked at him a bit surprised, the slightest tint of pink fell upon her cheeks. Ash finally realized what he had just said and quickly turned his face away, his wide-open mouth covered by his hands, eyes wide, heart beating crazy and furiously blushing. Misty simply smiled as she placed a hand on Ash's shoulder. Ash gulped and let out a loud squeak, too frightened to look back at her.   
"Ash..." Misty started, speaking in a gentle tone. Ash slowly turned around to face her, seeing her smiling out of the corner of his right eye.   
"That was, by far, the nicest thing you've said to me. Nicer than what you said on the phone." Ash began to turn around some more, slowly forming a nervous smile.   
"Thank you, Ash." Misty said, slowly moving in, to place a gentle kiss on his cheek when Ash stopped her.   
"Wait, Misty..." Misty stopped, and moved back.   
"Ash, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to--"   
"No, it's not that, I just need to tell you something." Ash turned himself around fully, now making eye contact with Misty.  
  
"What is it, Ash?" Misty asked. Ash couldn't stop himself from shaking, and took a deep breath.   
"Well, ever since I met you, I've always seemed to get into a fight with you, but...what I said and what I did before, I'm sorry, I didn't mean those things. I was just...covering something up that I've felt for a long time." Misty had a confused look on her face, unsure of what he was getting at. Ash gulped again, summoning all his strength up for one sentence. "Misty,...I...I...I..." Ash couldn't finish, he felt himself shaking so badly, his breathing also becoming shaky, when Misty tenderly placed her hand upon his. He looked up at her, slowly shaking his nervousness off. He took her hand into both of his then.   
"Misty, I love you!" Ash looked into her eyes to see the most intense expression of fear on her face. Ash wasn't sure of what to say now, but looking at Misty's face made him want to dig a hole and crawl in it.   
"Ash..." Misty spoke, her eyes wider than ever, but they began to fill up with tears. Ash looked at her, confused, unsure of what she was thinking of him right now.   
"Ash, you don't know how happy you've made me!" Misty exclaimed, the tears beginning to stream down her cheeks.   
"Then...why are you crying?" Ash asked, curiously.   
"I'm sorry..." She sniffed and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I'm just happy because...I've wanted to tell you I love you, too, Ash. I just knew there was something special about you since the first day I ever met you. And every day I felt more closer to you, and it made me happy that no matter how much we ever fought you never left me." Ash was stunned. Misty threw her arms around his neck, shaking just as much as he was now. Both of their hearts raced as they both knew to lean in, closing their eyes, their lips just about to meet each other when an explosion of smoke emanated from where the festivities took place. Thier eyes quickly opened, and looked toward the smoke. They got up quickly, looking at each other.   
"You don't think it's..." Misty stopped.   
"There's only one way to find out! Let's go!" Ash said with the same determined expression he made so long ago. He began to run over to where the explosion hit, Misty simply stood there and groaned. She sighed and began to run after him, keeping her balance.   
"I just had to wear high-heels..." Misty mumbled to herself. 


	7. Enemies Return

Ash ran as quick as he could, with Misty doing the same, but not as fast as him. As soon as he got there, the people were down on the ground, unconscious, as two tall figures and a small Pokémon started collecting what PokéBalls that were on them.   
"Stop right there!" Ash yelled at them. They suddenly perked up. The female figure laughed triumphantly.   
"You won't be beating us this time, twerp!" She announced, as she jumped out of the shadows along with her male partner. Ash frowned as he saw their faces. It was...  
"To protect the world from devastation!"   
"To unite all people's within our nation."   
"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"   
"To extend our reach to the stars above." They both created their own poses.   
"Jesse!"   
"James!"   
"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"   
"Surrender now or prepare to fight, fight, fight!" The small Pokémon then jumped out in front of them.   
"Meowth! That's right!" ...Team Rocket. And they looked exactly the same as they ever did.  
  
"Well, well. If it isn't the World's Greatest Pokémon Master in the flesh." Jesse said with a smirk. "Happy Birthday, twerp." James said with the same grin.   
"And as our gift to you..." James held up Pikachu in a glass cage. "We'll take your Pikachu!" James then let out a goofy chuckle as they all jumped in their Meowth balloon.   
"You won't be winning many battles now!" Meowth called out from the balloon as they all began to laugh continuously. All Ash could do was stand there and watch. He had no Pokémon on him, and if he went to get them, Team Rocket would be too far away to catch. But it was his only choice. He began to sprint toward his house when a voice shouted behind him.   
"Go! Starmie!" A PokéBall opened in a flash of light, revealing a purple, star-shaped Pokémon with a red jewel in the middle of it.   
"Quick, Starmie, use your Hydro Pump!" Starmie let out a loud cry somewhat like a "Hunh" as it leaped up into the air beginning to spin and emitting large, spinning blasts of water at the balloon. Team Rocket, still laughing, didn't notice Starmie until a pop echoed out from the side of the balloon. They both had a shocked look on their face and began to scream and run around the balloon like crazy. As the chaos proceeded, James threw Pikachu out of his hands and out of the balloon.   
"JAMES! You idiot, you dropped Pikachu!" James screamed as she whacked him harshly upon the back of his head.  
"I didn't mean to!" James whined, covering his head.   
"You never mean to! And thanks to you..." The balloon began to quickly float across the horizon.   
"We're blasting off agaaaaaaaaain!...." They faded away with a bright twinkle.  
  
Ash breathed a sigh of relief. Starmie was quietly returned to it's respective PokéBall in a flash of red light. At that point all the people who were knocked unconscious slowly opened their eyes and sat up, groaning and holding their heads. The DJ opened his eyes and quickly jumped up, shouted into his microphone.   
"Uh...Let's give it up for our hero! Ash Ketchum!"   
"Hey! I popped their balloon!" Misty shouted at the DJ.   
"You did? Well, then, give it up for Ash Ketchum and his red-headed girlfriend!" Misty sighed, the slight hint of pink once again becoming visible upon her delicate cheeks. As her eyes were closed, faced toward the ground, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist once more. She quickly looked up to see the face of the boy she just confessed her love for. She smiled to him, but he pulled her closer to him, not letting her go, feeling her body against his. "Ash, I--" Before she could say another word, her lips were sealed by his. At that point, she felt a warm sensation flow through her veins, and she was transported to a world of pure bliss. Yet another blinding spotlight loomed over their bodies.   
"Wow, Ladies and Gentlemen isn't this a touching scene??" The DJ yelled through his microphone. Ash's Mom started to cry waterfalls as she watched her boy turn into a young man. Brock casually placed his hands in his pockets, a big smile on his face.   
"**Very** lucky guy." Brock whispered to himself. At that moment, everyone began to clap for Ash, some whistling and cheering. Cameras flashed by the millions, taking pictures of their kiss. And Gary stood and watched with a happy smile upon his face. But, Gary then quietly hopped in his car, his fan club jumping in with him, and he drove off. Despite all of the lights and cheering and clapping and shouting, Ash and Misty held their lip-locked position for about a minute. They slowly and gently broke their kiss, in sync, silently looking into each others eyes. Misty was feeling stunned, totally in awe of what just happened.   
"Ash, I...You don't know how long I've wanted to do that..." Misty whispered to him.  
"I think I can tell it was a long time." Ash replied, with a smile. Misty smiled back, and gave him a big hug around his neck.  
  
  
Just a few hours later, after everyone had given a congratulations to Ash and Misty. After all the hugs and handshakes, the party finally ended, leaving the original party of three alone amidst the night sky.   
"I...Man, oh, man. I knew it was just a matter of time before this happened," Brock spoke to them, quietly, looking up at the star-dotted sky. "But, I'm happy for you both." He looked at the two, who had one arm wrapped around each other's back, with a smile. Misty sighed.   
"Well, Ash, I would guess it's time for us to get going." A bit of sorrow in her voice.   
"Yeah..." He acknowledged with the same sorrow.   
"You wouldn't mind giving us a ride home, would you?" Misty asked Ash.   
"I...Sure, hold on." Ash quickly ran inside his house, returning with one PokéBall. He tossed it toward the sky, opening in mid-air as he shouted: "Pidgeot! I choose you!" In a quick flash of light, a large bird escaped from it's PokéBall. It slowly laded gracefully upon the ground with a happy caw. Ash climbed on top of Pidgeot's back, motioning for the other to do the same. "Okay, guys, hop on." Ash extended a hand down toward Misty. She grasped his hand and he pulled her atop the large bird with ease. She sat upon the back of the creature, placing her hands on Ash's back for support. Brock was the next to climb aboard, right behind Misty. "Okay, Pidgeot! Fly to Pewter City!" The bird shouted a loud caw and it began to slowly flap it's wings, flying up off the ground. Misty was a little bit nervous, but she reassured herself that Ash was right there. Pidgeot was about 10 feet off the ground when it thrust it's wings swiftly, darting up a good 100 feet. Then, Pidgeot used the same strength and grace and began to shoot at a quick rate of speed toward Pewter City.  
  
Misty felt nauseous going so fast, but neither of the boys seemed affected. Within just several seconds, Pidgeot rapidly decreased it's speed and they were hovering above Pewter City. Pidgeot slowly began to fall toward the earth, stopping as it reached a few dozen feet from the ground. It then used it's same grace to gently land upon the ground, just outside of Pewter. Brock hopped off of Pidgeot, and waved to them as Pidgeot began to ascend to the sky.   
"Bye, guys! Hope to see you again!" Ash and Misty waved back.   
"Bye, Brock! Hope to see you, too!" Pidgeot was now up about 100 feet again, when Misty tapped Ash's shoulder.   
"Uh...Ash...Could you possibly have Pidgeot....not go so fast this time?"   
"Sure. Pidgeot, fly to Cerulean City, but not too fast this time, okay?" Pidgeot gave a quick nod of the head, and began to fly not so fast toward Cerulean City. At this rate, Misty was able to admire the sight of the earth below from so high up. Pidgeot, now approaching Mount Moon, ascended just a bit higher so it could get over the mountain. Before Misty knew it, they were hovering above the outskirts of Cerulean City. "Pidgeot, land in front of the Gym." Pidgeot cawed in response, making it's way just a bit further, above the Gym, then slowly descending. It once again used it's same grace to gently land in front of the Gym. Ash hopped off of Pidgeot first, giving Misty a gentle escort off of Pidgeot. Misty smiled to him.   
"I had a really great time at the party, Ash. Thanks...Oh wait! I almost forgot." Misty reached into the right side pocket of her dress, pulling out a small, velvet box.   
"Your Birthday gift." She handed it to him and he gently took it in his hand, With his free hand, he opened it, to reveal a very smooth blue sapphire stone upon a golden ring.   
"It's a friendship ring. You know, for being my best friend." Ash gave her a warm smile.   
"Thanks, Misty."   
"No problem...Would you...like to come inside?"   
"No, no. It's okay. I should get going."   
"All right." Misty slowly opened the from door to the gym, only to be blasted by the sound of loud party music and many loud voices. She quickly shut the door. "Maybe you shouldn't come in, anyway..." Misty rubbed her arm, a bit embarrassed.   
"It's okay. I don't mind, anyway." Ash just started to turn around when Misty stopped him.   
"Hey you, wait." Ash quickly turned back around to look at Misty. "Aren't you...forgetting something?" Ash looked around, and checked his pockets.   
"No, what am I forgetting?" Misty swiftly anime fell, but picked herself back up quickly, sighing. She walked up to him, wrapping those familiar slender arms around his neck, whispering to him.   
"I mean, this..." Misty looked to Pidgeot who happened to be staring at them. "Hey you, turn around." Pidgeot perked up, and turned its head around. Misty looked back to Ash. "I mean this..." Misty gently placed her lips upon his, applying the hold for a just a couple of seconds.   
"Oh, **that**! I should've known." Ash replying with a playful smile. Misty unraveled her arms, and turned around and walked towards the Gym. Ash hopped back up on Pidgeot.   
"All right, Pidgeot, let's head home." Pidgeot once again made its slow descent toward the sky. Ash waved good-bye and Misty did the same. Ash was about 20 feet in the air as he watched Misty walk into the Gym, covering her ears. Ash couldn't help but smile as Pidgeot began to fly off back home. 


	8. Sister Act

The next morning Ash was happily eating breakfast made by his Mom who just seemed to enjoy watching him eat when the phone rang. Ash stopped chewing and Ash's Mom went to pick up the phone.   
"I'll get it, you just keep eating." Ash's Mom said as she went off to get the phone. Ash shrugged and continued eating. Ash's Mom picked up the phone. "Hello, Ketchum Residence, who's calling?...Oh, Misty, hello!" Ash quickly gulped down the food he had in his mouth and dashed toward his Mom, running over Pikachu's tail who happened to be eating on the ground as well. Pikachu yelled a surprised "Pii!" but Ash kept moving.   
"I'll take it, Mom." Ash's Mom was surprised to see how quickly he got there, but protested.   
"But, Ash, your breakfast."   
"I'll eat it even if it's ice when I get back."   
"All right..." She handed the phone to Ash and walked off. Before Ash could begin talking, electricity surged through his veins. Ash yelled, getting burned. The electricity stopped, Ash's eyes widened and opened his mouth to let a cough of smoke out. Ash turned around, looking angered. "Not now, Pikachu!" Pikachu looked equally angered, holding and rubbing his injured bolt-shaped tail. Pikachu stuck his tongue out at Ash and Ash did the same. He took a deep breath and returned to the phone, hearing giggling. "It's not that funny." Ash huffed.   
"Yes, it is. I can just see the both of you arguing right now. Some things never change, huh?" Misty replied.   
"I guess not." Ash shrugged.   
"Well, I just wanted to ask you if you'd like to come over this evening. It just so happens to be my sister Violet's birthday, the Gym is closed for today and only 'VIPs' are invited, but I'm more than sure you can come. I know it doesn't sound like fun, but I would like it if you came 'cause every time they throw a birthday for themselves they never pay attention to me and the loud sound of their damned music drives me crazy. So, do you think you could come?"   
"Well, sure if I get to be with you, I'd love to come."   
"Great! The party starts at 9 PM sharp, but you have to be inside before then because they lock the doors at nine and don't let anyone in. And this is a _fancy_ party so you have to wear fancy clothes, but just wear what you wore at your birthday party."   
"All right, I'll be there."   
"Thanks, Ash. See you."   
"Bye." They both hung up their phones at the same time and Ash huffed his chest out and walked back to the table where Ash's Mom was sitting.   
"What'd she say, Ash?"   
"She wants me to come over." He said in a squeaky voice, his chest still huffed out.   
"What's wrong with your chest?"   
"Feelin' good, Mom."   
"Oh...Well, that's good. Now you make me feel good by finishing your breakfast." And so Ash did, wasting little time at that.  
  
A very long 12 hours later, Ash was just finishing getting ready for the party. Pikachu was hiding in Ash's room, deciding not to go, and still pissed after what happened to his tail the same morning. Ash didn't notice that, as he was focused on the party. Ash jumped down the stairs with a joyful laugh, and started to rush out of the house when...  
"Ash! Get back in here!" Ash's Mom called after him. Ash dragged himself back in, and in front of his Mom.  
"Yes, Mom?" He asked, his eyes focused outside. Ash's Mom fiddled with his clothes so that they were perfect, then gave him a kiss on the cheek and smiled at him.  
"Now, I don't want you getting into trouble."  
"Yes, Mom." Ash started to walk out of the house.  
"And I want you to be on your best behavior." Ash's Mom followed him.  
"Yes, Mom." Ash released Pidgeot from his PokéBall.  
"And mind your manners!"  
"Yes, Mom!" Pidgeot already started lifting off into the air.  
"And have a good time! I love you!" Ash's Mom yelled after him.  
"Yes, Mom!" Ash was already making his way toward Cerulean.  
  
Pidgeot gracefully landed in front of the Cerulean Gym. Ash hopped off, and thanked his flying friend. Pidgeot looked happy, and was returned to its PokéBall by Ash. Ash heard the loud bass from the music inside. Ash took a deep breath, and exhaled loudly, then nervously made his way to the front door. Ash quietly knocked on the door, and **surprisingly**, nobody answered. He could hear a girl giggling inside, then knocked again, a little louder this time. The music lowered a bit, and heard a male voice shout.  
"Hey! Somebody get the door!"  
"All right! I got it!" A girl responded loudly. Then one of the two Gym doors swung open. "Yeah, whaddya want?" A blonde girl by the name of Daisy answered the door with an annoyed expression.  
Ash nervously chuckled. "Hi, I came for...The party?" Daisy simply stared at him, then her face lightened up.  
"Ohhhh! You're Misty's boyfriend!!" Daisy announced with a smile.  
"Well! I guess you could say that!" Ash laughed nervously with one hand scratching the back of his head.  
"Well then, come on in! Misty will be out in a moment!" Daisy picked up Ash by the collar and tossed him in.  
"Whoa!" Ash shouted, as he kept his balance, then casually dusted himself off. The party was going on right around the large swimming pool, but nobody was in it. There were 3 couches in a triangle shape on one side of the pool. Ash simply looked around, then was hustled by Daisy who was pushing him toward those couches.  
"Don't be a wallflower, go on!" Ash made his way over with the help of Daisy and finally got close enough to realize that the couches were all occupied. Lily was on one couch, Violet, the birthday girl who was wearing a party cap on her head, was on another and Daisy hopped onto her own couch. And each of them seemed to be accompanied by very suave-looking Spanish young men.  
"Ash, this is Eduardo." Daisy pointed to the man next to her. "And as you know that's Violet, she's 19 now. And with her is Jose. Aaaand over there is Lily with Javier." Ash reluctantly greeted everyone.  
"Ahh...My beautiful Daisy has returned to Eduardo." Eduardo gently took Daisy's hand and placed numerous kisses on the back of it.  
"Oooh, who's this handsome little guy?" Violet asked with a smile.   
"Yeah, he cute." Lily agreed. Ash simply chuckled.  
"Oh, that's Misty's boyfriend." Daisy responded in a rather depressed tone.  
"Oh." Violet and Lily responded in the same tone.  
"So...This is everyone?" Ash timidly asked.  
"Yeah, we didn't want it to be too big. Last time we had Lily's party the cops came." Daisy responded as Eduardo was kissing up her arm slowly.  
Nobody said anything for a few minutes, and Ash felt as though they were waiting for him to say something. He nervously began to sweat, trying to think of what to say.  
"Here Ash, why don't you sit down?" Lily graciously asked with a toothy grin, moving over to give him a little sitting space.  
"Thanks..." Ash sat down, only to be greeted by a loud rude noise. All 6 of them started laughing, and Ash blushed violently. Ash reached under him to find a deflated whoopee cushion, which he simply placed on the arm of the couch. A giggling Lily slowly wrapped her arm around Ash's neck.  
"What a charmer, Ash. You sure are silly." Lily seemed to say that more to everyone else rather than to Ash. Ash just felt like melting into water and drip into the pool when he looked up to see Misty with the most intense expression of anger on her face. She was wearing the same thing she wore at Ash's party as well, obviously not caring of what her sisters thought of her.  
  
"Whoa, Misty, calm down before your head explodes!" Lily said, making everyone to laugh again.  
"THAT'S NOT FUNNY!!!" Misty screamed so loud that everyone covered their ears and she yanked Ash away from Lily causing Ash to shout "Whoa!" once more.  
"Sheesh, Misty, we're only joking..." Violet calmly responded. Daisy got up, walked to a table where there were quite a few name brand alcoholic beverages, grabbed two chairs and brought them back for Ash and Misty to sit. Ash carefully looked at the chair, then sat down. Misty angrily dropped down onto the chair with her arms folded across her chest, still looking angry.  
"Sheesh Misty, calm down. Here." Daisy handed Misty a small glass of a brownish liquid that happened to be tequila. Misty simply took it, and stared at it, her expression changing to an embarrassed curiosity. Daisy also handed Ash one of the same and he stared at it as well. After a few moments, Ash spoke up.  
"Is this stuff legal?"  
"Yes, and it won't kill you." Daisy answered. Ash and Misty exchanged curious glares, then shrugged and drank it down, then sat there as if nothing happened.  
"Are you...okay?" Daisy asked, a bit worried.  
"Sure...But first I'm going to sing a song from my hit album, grandma." Ash said, his eyes drooping like he was tired. The 6 on the couches simply giggled quietly, and Daisy gave Ash another glass which he drank without hesitation. after 4 glasses, Ash found himself being crowned Mister Idiot by the 6 audience members who watched him dance around by himself like a fool. "Hey! Do the hokey pokey!" Javier shouted. Ash mumbled "right" and "left, but didn't exactly dance. All 6 of them talked amongst themselves as they too walked over to the table for drinks and merriment. Misty who was a bit dizzy, turned and looked toward Ash, and figured nobody was around. She grinned evilly and capitalized on this situation, walking toward him, trying to keep her balance.  
"Ash..." She whispered.  
"Yes, mommy?" Ash responded, one eye closed.  
"Are you feeling...tired?"  
"I don't know. But I would like a bedtime story."  
Misty wrapped her arms around his arm, and led him toward her room, where Misty fiddled with the knob and they drunkenly stumbled inside... 


	9. Drunken Scheme

They drunkenly stumbled into Misty's dark room, the only light being that of the moonlight shining in through the window of her room, closing and locking the door behind them. Misty wrapped her arms around his neck and they began to wildly and passionately kiss. Ash felt a slighter grip on reality now and wrapped his arms around Misty's waist then began to move quickly toward her bed. Misty kept up with him, rapidly moving her feet backwards, then stumbling on her back onto the bed, Ash doing the same, but mounted over her, both of them not thinking too rationally.   
"So...here we are. Just you and me. In my room. With nobody else around..." Misty whispered to Ash as she played with his protruding stalks of black hair. "You want to...do anything...special?" She asked, whispering again, but in a more seductive tone.   
"I'm up for anything you want to do." Ash whispered back, looking into her pools of blue in the dark, but they seemed blurry.   
"Well, I had something in mind..." Misty whispered, a bit of an evil smile spreading across her lips.   
"Like I said, I'm up for anything you want to do..." Ash whispered back, unable to fight back a tight stiffness between his legs.   
"Well, if you are, I think you'd better start taking your clothes off, Ashy boy." Without hesitation, he raised himself up to stand on his knees, and began to unbutton his shirt. As he did, the flesh on his chest began to be exposed. Misty reached up with her gloved right hand and traced her way down his chest, down to his stomach, and stopped as she reached the top of his pants. She used her other hand to help to unbutton his pants. She completed that, then unzipped them, which exposed a pressing against his briefs, very demanding indeed. Ash watched the whole time, and gulped as Misty slowly pulled his briefs down, letting his long, hard erection to pop free. Misty's breath was taken away as she looked at how big it was. It was 9 inches easy, enough to tear her out. But she simply grinned and evil grin, motioning for Ash to sit back, which he did, and began to stroke his masculine cock with one hand, while holding the base of it in her other hand, letting pure instinct and hormones guide her. Although they thought they were very quiet in sneaking into Misty's room, Misty's sisters were peeking in the keyhole to her room, quietly giggling at what they saw. One of them went to get the phone, picking it up and dialing Ash's Mom.  
  
The telephone rang at the Ketchum residence at that point. Mrs. Ketchum picked up the phone, greeting the person on the other end with a friendly, "Hello, Ketchum Residence." Misty's sister then spoke to her.   
"Hi, Mrs. Ketchum, this is Daisy, Misty's sister calling from our Gym. We just wanted to inform you that Ash is here, but I'm afraid he partied a bit too hard and got pooped, so he'll be sleeping here tonight...Yes, of course...No, no trouble at all...I will, Mrs. Ketchum. Okay, bye bye." She hung up the phone, giggling once more with her other sisters. At that point, their boyfriends came up to get themselves some from the Sensational Sisters of Cerulean.  
  
Ash bit his bottom lip, a bit nervous, but enjoying the way Misty was being so delicate, which calmed him some. Misty continued to stroke him, on the bottom, the top, feeling every inch of him, then, she gently cupped his cock in her hand, and gently pulled it towards her, eventually having her hand slip off, but rotating from her left to right in a motion. Ash's breathing started to become ragged, but he enjoyed the way this had a very pleasing sensation to it. Misty was far from done, though, but quickly became tired of this, and moved on to the coup de gras. She took off her long glove one finger at a time until she was able to pull it all off, then did the same with the other hand. Ash was unsure of what she was going to do, until she held the base of his throbbing rod again and slowly moved her face toward it, until the warm breath emanating from her nose was felt on Ash's dick. Misty then extended her tongue from her mouth and gave the head of his cock a gentle, but noticeable wet lick. Ash swallowed hard, his own mouth becoming dry, slowly beginning to pant. She smiled as she knew he loved this, and gave his head a small kiss, right where his hole was. She then had her tongue protrude from her lips, licking his head once more, and making her way down the underbelly of his hard cock, leaving a small saliva trail, then licking back up again. Ash's mind suddenly recalled a dream he had with Misty where she had been doing the same thing to him, but he never knew that it would have this much pleasure in it. Misty rhythmically licked up and down a few more times until she stopped at the very tip of his head. She looked up at him, into his eyes and asked,   
"Are you ready?" in a very deep, seductive tone.   
  
Ash shakily nodded, then Misty grinned, looking back at his throbbing cock, opening her mouth and closing her eyes, then guiding it into her mouth, starting at just the head. Ash let out a surprised gasp, just as Misty began to slowly move her way down, her tongue scraping against the underside of it, which made his hard breathed more ragged, his mouth dry as cotton. Misty rocked her head up and down, slowly at first, pursing her lips like a clamp midway down his long, rigid cock. Ash craned his head back, facing the ceiling as a soft moan of pleasure escaped the bowels of his throat. His hands slowly slid down, placing them upon the top of Misty's head, his fingers slipping inside her soft, red hair. She felt his hands upon her head, fully aware that she was giving him deep pleasure, but he must be anxious for her to continue. And so she did, slowly pushing her head further down his masculinity, massaging his underside with her tongue which gave him all the more pleasure. She pushed herself just far enough so she could get as much of him in without gagging. Once she finally reached her stopping point, she pulled back again, and pushed in again, now attempting to gain speed. As she proceeded to speed up, beads of sweat appeared upon Ash's forehead, as he began to softly moan a bit more, breathing in pants, and grasping onto Misty's hair. Misty was quickly bobbing her head up and down quicker, still rhythmically, her tongue darting all over the underside of his cock, but keeping the same quick speed. Ash was in her grasp, panting and moaning harder and louder, he was very much enjoying this, when he started to feel a powerful sense of pleasure arising. It wasn't there yet, but he felt it coming. Misty was now moving as fast as she humanly could, her tongue darting all over his cock, making Ash all the more wild. Ash's feeling of pleasure was bubbling up. It was so close. He wanted to tell Misty something was coming, but no words came out. What did come out of his mouth was a gasp for air, and the sound of straining. He finally found his voice, gripped her hair powerfully and shouted her name.   
"Misty!! Ah!" At that moment a strong blast of sticky cum shot out from the hole in the tip of his head, his hips bucked forward toward Misty, shoving his whole cock in her mouth and feeling an amazing sense of pleasure from this releasage. Misty's eyes shot open in surprise, quickly realizing her mouth was being filled up with all of his cock and a sticky substance shooting down her throat. She felt no other option than to drink it, which she did quickly. Ash was now catching his breath, his whole body lightly covered in sweat. Misty pulled his cock out of her mouth, grasping it to make the last bit of his cum exit. She licked what came out off of him, and laid back onto her pillows now. It was her turn.  
  
While Ash was examining his softening rod, Misty was growing impatient.   
"Ash..." She whispered. He perked up to see her laid back. She made a "come here" motion with her index finger, so he crawled over to her on his hands and knees. She unzipped the back of her dress, expecting Ash to take her dress off. Instead, Ash simply stood there, trying to focus on seeing Misty, but everything still looked blurry to him. He tried to shake it off, looking at Misty. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was in the dark. He crept over to her, as she lifted her arms up. He grabbed the sides of her dress, and slid it down smoothly off of her body. Once it was off, Ash looked up to see Misty looking deeply into his eyes, mentally screaming for him to kiss her, touch her, feel her, taste her, love her. She felt more in love with him now than she ever did before. She wanted this boy so badly for so many years, and now she had him, and she was happy. Ash crawled, putting his hands and knees on both sides of her, craning his head down, and gently kissing her upon her lips. He wasted no time. He closed his eyes and began to blindly kiss down her, letting instincts be his guide as well, starting at her chin, making a stop at her neck. She also closed her eyes so she could focus only on him and the pleasure he would send through her body. She emitted a cross between a sigh and a moan as he kissed and licked the side of he neck. She pulled her head the opposite direction, signaling that he was pleasing her. Her hands attentively grasped the sheets of her bed, loving his feel and warmth. He kissed his way down slower now, at her collarbone, down to reach a detour.   
  
His lips came upon the feeling of soft, white cotton. He opened his eyes to notice he was right in the middle of her bosoms. His heart skipped a beat. He'd never seen these before in the flesh. Though Misty's breasts may have been developing when he traveled with her, they were now the size of softballs, her nipples hard and poking out through her bra. She arched her back up, allowing him to unbuckle her bra. But, he hesitated. Instinct guided him here, but he wasn't letting it help now. Until she whispered to him.   
"Please, Ash..." He sighed, a bit more confident. He reached behind her back, finding the buckle. He toyed with it until it pulled apart. He nervously grabbed both sides, and began to pull up. Misty laid back down, a bit more patient, waiting for him to continue. He fully pulled it off revealing two perfect, round globes of flesh he'd seen for the first time. He felt instinct and hormones kick in once more, almost drooling over this sight. She suddenly became restless, her body twitching, begging for him to continue. His face came back down, kissing her left nipple. She let out a slight gasp, her nipples suddenly becoming sensitive to touch. His right hand reach up, and grasped her right breast, gently squeezing it in his hand. "Ash..." She quietly moaned and tightly grasped the sheets again. He then began to lick the nipple, sending waves of pleasure through her body. He had just seen these and was already infatuated with them. He began to kiss and lick the whole fleshy sphere, his hand stroking and massaging the other. Once he felt he was finally done, he continued his blind journey of her body, down her thin stomach, past her bellybutton, and reaching the inevitable.  
  
Ash looked down at what it was. He swallowed hard once more, but found his nerve and grabbed both ends of her cotton panties, nervously shaking now. He slid them down, to hear Misty whispering a plea. "Yes, Ash. Please..." Misty tensed up, feeling she'd been waiting too long. She twitched under him, impatiently waiting for his love. He slid them down to her knees, and Misty kicked them off from there, uncaring of where they may have landed. Ash took a moment to look at her whole body. She was ravishing. The sight of her perfect, flawless ivory skin splashed with the moonlight peeking in from the outside window made her all the more beautiful. Ash smiled. He loved this girl. Ash grasped her thighs and spread them apart. Misty bit her bottom lip, bracing herself. Ash's neck craned down toward the object of his desire, taking in a very arousing and intoxicating scent. Ash's breathing intensified, his breathing touching her pussy before he even got there. It was so sensitive down there now that Ash's breath excited her. He closed his eyes as he closed in, taking one small, sharp lick. Misty yelped, her hands involuntarily shooting forward and grabbing his hair. Ash swallowed hard again, then Misty rested her legs upon his back. He didn't open his eyes, he just continued to smell her, and let his hard breaths tease her. He moved in once more, giving it a longer, more passionate lick moving down to up. Misty gritted her teeth, wringing his hair. But as Ash moved all the way up he grazed against her clit which send a massive surge of unbearable pleasure through her body. She took a sharp gasp of air.   
"ASH!!" She screamed, unable to take it. But Ash didn't stop. Now that he found her spot, he gently prodded and grazed it with his tongue. Misty was in a state of complete pleasure. She couldn't help but clench her teeth and moan at this feeling. Ash gently suckled it into his mouth, and nibbled it with his teeth. "Oh, God! Ash!" Misty shouted as she wriggled and twitched, her feet rubbing up and down his back. Ash then stopped, sliding his tongue inside of her. She sighed and moaned and panted as he licked her insides, feeling her inner muscles contract around his tongue as she ran her fingers through his sable hair, Ash getting a taste of her sweetness. "Ash..." She whispered with a deep sigh. Ash's tongue movements rapidly increased making Misty gasp once more. His rapid movements ceased as he played with her clit once more. "Ash! I...I'm--" Misty wrung Ash's hair and was cut off by her own scream as a wave of her sweet fluid discharged from inside her and onto Ash's face. He wiped himself off and licked what he could. Misty moaned and tried catching her breath. Everything was spinning before her. She stared up at the ceiling as a silhouette appeared in front of her. She knew it at once and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Misty..." He whispered. She perked up. "What is it?" She quietly asked. "Are you ready?"   
  
Everything stopped spinning and noted that he was in a mounted position over her, finding him hard once more. She grinned.   
"Yes,..." Ash pushed the back of her knees up with his thighs, keeping her in that position. He guided his cock down toward her wet pussy. She watched him, placing her hands on his shoulders. She took a deep breath as he slowly and gently started to slide it inside her very easily now that her walls were slick. She gritted her teeth once more, it was much bigger than his tongue. But even when she thought he was fully in, he just kept going in. But as he did, he felt as if he just pierced through something. Misty's eyes opened wide as she covered her mouth to silence what would've been the deafening scream. Ash quickly stopped, and jumped up. "What happened? I didn't mean to!" Ash asked with worry. Misty calmed down, and caught her breath. "It just...hurt...It's okay, Ash." Misty calmed down, and wrapped her legs around his waist, telling him to continue. Finally, he was all the way in, deep inside of her. She let out a deep sigh as he slowly started to pull out of her. She just laid back and looked toward the ceiling, starting to moan already. "Oh, Ash..." She whispered, closing her eyes. Ash pushed himself back in slowly but gradually gaining speed. Ash couldn't stand moving slowly, but he still continued to gradually increase his speed. Misty couldn't believe this was happening. This was the moment she waited for since she met him. Not just to have sex, but to be close with him. Ash was moving at a moderately quick pace now, in a smooth motion. Misty's moans increased in volume and she panted harder and quicker as he moved faster. Ash began to sweat profusely, all over his body, with Misty sweating as well. Ash was now moving very rapidly, almost slamming into her. Misty panted, moaned and sweat like crazy. Ash's sweat began to roll off and drip onto her. Ash was now moaning along with Misty. Thier moans made a powerful music together that echoed throughout the room.   
"A-Ash!! I love y-you!" Misty shouted as she released her second climax. Ash felt himself on the edge, Misty's fluid splashed all over his abdomen. Misty looked into his eyes as he looked down at her, still pumping into her. She gently stroked his face just as he felt himself cum inside of her. Misty enjoyed the sudden feeling of his warm fluid inside of her. Ash cam to a halt, exiting her, and fell upon the bed next to Misty, facing the ceiling.   
  
They were both breathing heavily. It was the most intense feeling of their lives. Misty turned over to face him. She scooted closer to him, placing a gentle hand upon his heaving chest. He turned to face her, looking at the love of his entire life. She smiled, moving closer to him so her body was pressed against his. Ash put his arm around her, and she placed her head upon his chest. She looked up at him, giving him a kiss upon his lips.   
"I do love you, Ash Ketchum..." He looked down at her, and smiled.   
"Do that again." He responded, seemingly aware of what was going on. She smiled and kissed him softly upon his lips, letting this one last longer. He returned the kiss happily as they both gently broke it.   
"I love you, too, Misty." She sighed and laid her head upon his chest. This would be a night they'd not soon forget. But, they did quickly fall asleep. 


	10. A Big Mistake

Ash's eyes slowly awakened to see an unfamiliar setting. He slowly sat up, looking around, slightly remembering where he was. He then looked at the bed her was on, and noticed he was sharing it. He rubbed his eyes and looked at his bed partner. Red hair, pale skin...Misty? He couldn't remember how he ended up in bed with her. He slowly took a peek under the sheet, his face slowly turning a crimson red, noticing both of them were naked. And he suddenly remembered. The party, the drinks, then...they were in the room alone. The only thing he figured to do now was leave before someone caught him. He silently got out of the bed and put his clothes on, his eyes focused on Misty, the rays of the morning sun hitting her skin made her seem almost angelic. He smiled for just a second, then left after he was fully clothed. He exited the room, to hear a melody of snores. All 6 of the party fools were collapsed on the couches, all naked as well. This was so crazy, he pinched himself to make sure this wasn't a dream. He felt the sharp pain and new it was real. He simply shook his head, then quietly exited the Gym out of the back door. He released Pidgeot from its PokéBall, who was also just waking up. He stayed silent and hopped on Pidgeot. Pidgeot took off into the air, knowing where to go. At that moment, Misty woke from her slumber, feeling a slight chill like she was alone. She gently rubbed her dark blue eyes, and looked out of her window just in time to see a familiar large bird soaring in the air. She smiled, then suddenly winced with pain, grabbing her stomach and hurrying into the bathroom, feeling the compelling urge to vomit.  
  
Pidgeot landed in front of Ash's home, and Ash gloomily hopped off of Pidgeot, returning it to its PokéBall. Ash slumped into his house, his Mom barely hearing him.  
"Ash, honey? Is that you?" She called from the kitchen.  
"Yeah, Mom..." Ash replied, despondently, walking up the stairs to his room. His Mom suddenly felt uneasy with his tone of voice. She put her cooking on hold, and walked up into Ash's room after him. She stopped at the slightly open door, gently knocking and slowly pushing it open. "Ash...Is everything okay?"  
"Yes! I'm fine!" Ash tried his best to sound happy, hiding his true emotion of confusion as he undressed himself.  
"Well, I'm making breakfast now. It'll be done in a few." Ash's Mom said, trying to figure out what he was thinking.  
"All right." Ash responded, seeming distant. Ash's Mom pondered for a moment, then shrugged and walked back downstairs. Ash sighed, then looked at Pikachu who was still sleeping on his bed. Ash sat down on the bed, making it bounce a bit and rousing Pikachu from its sleep. Pikachu yawned and frowned at Ash.  
(Now what do you want?) Pikachu asked angrily.  
"Well, first I wanted to tell you I'm sorry for stepping on your tail..."  
(Apology accepted. And what else do you want?)  
"I want to talk to you about something...personal. I can't tell my Mom cause I'm afraid she'll freak out." Pikachu positioned himself so that he was sitting comfortably.  
(All right, go ahead.)  
"Well...I...had sex with Misty..." Ash reluctantly said, looking down.  
(Mm-Hmm? And?) Pikachu asked, nonchalant.  
"What do you mean 'And'? I'm in a lot of trouble here!" Pikachu went silent.  
(I'm glad I'm not a human. Your society is way too complicated. Whereas if you're a wild Pokémon, you can have sex all you want and not worry about it...But...The only thing I can possibly think of to help you is...You should talk with Misty about this. You two will have to work out this problem together. How you work it out is up to you. The two of you share a strong bond with each other. And I think this can only make your bond stronger.) Ash simply went silent, staring at the ground, thinking about what Pikachu said.  
"How do you know...?"  
(How do I know what?)  
"What we share a 'strong bond'?"  
(I may be a Pokémon, but I'm not stupid. I know how you two felt about each other. Call it a...sixth sense, I guess.) Ash could only think to himself. Then he looked at Pikachu and smiled.  
"You're a great friend, Pikachu. I don't know if I would be the World's Greatest Pokémon Master today if it wasn't for you."  
(What are friends for?) Pikachu responded with a smile.  
  
Strangely, over the next few weeks, Ash's life returned to normal. He didn't get a single call from Misty, and he didn't have the guts to call her. But one afternoon, he decided it was important that he talk to Misty. He went into his room, and his hand grasped the phone, and the phone suddenly rang. He looked at Pikachu, who simply nodded. He pressed the "TALK" button, and placed the receiver to his ear.  
"H-Hello?" He shakily answered.  
"Hi, Ash..." Coincidentally, it was a depressed-sounding Misty.  
"Hi, Misty...Are you okay?"  
"Not really...Ash, about what happened at the party..."  
"Yeah?" He was terrified about what she may say next.  
"I...I just wanted to say I had a great time."  
"Oh! Well, I did, too." Ash said, reassured.  
"No! I'm sorry, that's not what I meant to say."  
"Oh...Well...What did you want to say?" Ash felt scared once more.  
"Ash..." Her voice was breaking up, like she was about to cry. "I...I'm pregnant!" She began sobbing over the phone. Ash's eyes went wide with horror. He felt like he was punched in the stomach, all the air was knocked out of him, his heart pounding. But, he wanted to try and console Misty. He couldn't bear to hear her crying.  
"Maybe you just...think you are?"  
"No...I used one of those At-Home tests..." Misty continued to sob.  
"Misty...Let's go somewhere to talk. How about in front of Route 21? I'll send Pidgeot to get you." Misty sniffed.  
"All right..." Misty agreed. They both hung up, and Ash rushed outside, bringing Pidgeot's PokéBall with him. He released Pidgeot, greeting with a gentle pat of its neck. Pidgeot cawed happily, and Ash smiled.   
"Okay, Pidgeot, I need you to do something for me." Pidgeot listened tentatively. "I need you to fly to **Cerulean City Gym**, and pick up **Misty**. Can you do that for me?" Pidgeot cawed and nodded. "All right, go!" Pidgeot took off in the direction of Cerulean City, and Ash walked off, taking a seat in front of his lake, never tiring of the view. A few minutes later, Pidgeot came back, looking for Ash, spotting him in front of the lake. Pidgeot gently lowered itself to the ground, and its red-headed passenger hopped off its back. Ash stood up, Misty walking toward him. Ash welcomed her with open arms.  
"Hi, Misty." He said with a warm smile. Misty's sparkling blue eyes filled with water once more, throwing her arms around Ash's waist and sobbing into his chest. Ash exhaled a surprised "Oof", but simply smiled, and placed his arms around her. Ash kindly asked her to sit down, and she did next to him, hanging onto his arm like a child. He took his arm from her and placed it around her, Misty grasping his shirt, and snuggling into him as best as she could, feeling so dependent on him for support. They both looked out at the setting orange ball of fire reflected upon the water, giving the water an orange texture. Ash sighed heavily, ready to talk.  
"Misty...I...know what we did was wrong. We shouldn't have done it, but we can't change it now."  
"I know...But...I just want you to be there for me." Misty said, distantly.  
"I will be, Misty. There's nothing in the world that I wouldn't do for you. I mean, I would go to the ends of the earth for you. I would give anything to be with you. I would even give my life for you. I just want you." Misty looked up, into his eyes, the tears still welled in her eyes.  
"You...Really mean that?" Misty asked with the most intense expression of fear, like she would die right there if he didn't mean it.  
"Yes." Ash said as he looked into her eyes, placing a gentle hand on her cheek. "I love you." Misty was so compelled by everything he said, propping herself up, and placing a lasting kiss on his lips, Ash lovingly returning it. She slowly broke their kiss, breathing a sigh of relief and completion, resting herself next to him again, gazing at the orange water. Ash quietly spoke up.  
"So, what...Do you want to do with...the baby?"  
"I...Want to keep it..." She said, gripping him powerfully, pleading with him to agree with her. Ash wasn't sure at this time if that was the best decision.  
"Misty...We're really just kids...I don't know if I'm ready for--"  
"Ash," Misty cut him off. "Ever since I met you, I couldn't deny that I felt like you were the person that could make my life complete. I still can't believe I'm in love with you because you're too good to be true. I feel that I, too, would give anything to be with you. And...I know I sound crazy now, but...to have this baby with you...It's just immeasurable." Ash simply sighed. He just couldn't disagree with her.  
"I'm sorry, Misty...I didn't know that's how you felt about this...But if you really feel like this is the right decision...I'll be with you 100 percent."  
"Thank you, Ash." Misty breathed yet another sigh of relief, simply smiling all the while. Ash smiled as well, then suddenly craned his head down, and placed a small kiss on Misty's abdomen, causing her to giggle a little bit. They definitely wanted this baby.  
  
  
**Well, that's the end of this chapter. _Capítulo Siguiente_! Heh, heh. That's Spanish for "Next Chapter"... "Secrets Revealed"!  
**


	11. Secrets Revealed

Over the next few weeks, Ash's life seemingly went back to normal again, although now he spent most of his time talking to Misty over the phone. And, some days, Ash would unexpectedly visit Misty at the Gym. Their bond seemed to grow stronger and stronger with each passing day. But, there was one real aspect to their relationship that constantly haunted Ash. Misty's pregnancy. He was still a bit unsure about becoming a father, but he knew it made Misty happy. And, as long as Misty was happy, Ash was happy. But, one day, Ash came to an uneasy conclusion. Something he'd been planning to say for the past few weeks. And he was going to do it over dinner.  
  
Late that evening, Ash and his Mom were having a normal dinner as they always did every night since Ash could remember.  
"The food is great, Mom!" Ash announced joyously, greedily scarfing his food down like he hadn't eaten in weeks. Ash's Mom smiled with pride.  
"I'm glad you like it, honey. And, there's always seconds." Ash was looking forward to seconds, but not looking forward to breaking the news. He finished his first plate, and set the fork down, patting his mouth clean with his napkin.  
"Seconds?" She asked. Ash hesitantly sighed, his adrenaline pumping like mad.  
  
"Not yet, Mom, there's...something I need to tell you..." She looked at him, curiously. He had all the facial aspects of a scolded dog.  
"Is anything wrong, dear? Did something happen?" She asked, in a caring tone.  
"Yes, Mom, something happened...At Misty's sister's birthday party..."  
"The party you slept over at. I remember. What happened?" Ash bit his bottom lip, which was quivering.  
"I...I don't know how to say this Mom, but..." He stopped.  
"Yes, it's all right, go on." She urged him.  
"I...I didn't just sleep over at the Gym, I'd gotten drunk 'cause I drank some alcohol, and then, I..." He began to sob, fearful of what she would think of him. "I had sex with Misty, please don't hate me, Mom, it was an accident, I didn't mean to!" He blurted out, and sobbed loudly, burying his face in his hands. Ash's Mom didn't know what to think. She trusted Ash to make the right decisions in his life. She thought she could trust Ash to be responsible, but he made a terrible mistake. Ash's Mom thought for a minute, and looked to her son, who was crying his eyes out. She knew he really didn't mean to do it, and hopefully no long-term problems will arise. She slowly reached her hand across the table, and held one of Ash's. He immediately stopped sobbing, and looked at her, his face stained with tears.  
"Ash, I've always depended on you to be responsible..." She started.  
"I know, Mom! And I'm sorry!" His eyes begged for her forgiveness. She smiled, whole-heartedly.  
"But, I could never stay mad at you. Even if you made a mistake. But, I know you must love Misty very much." Ash slowly nodded. But Ash still wasn't finished. For the next "surprise," he was going to say it in all seriousness. Tears can't fix what happened that night. He took a deep breath, standing up from the table.  
"Mom, one more thing..." He said, seriously. She looked up at him with intrigue. Ash closed his eyes. "Misty is also pregnant. I wanted to tell you, because I thought it was the right thing to do. I know nothing can change what happened, but...I want you to know that I didn't do it to spite you. It was an accident." He went silent for a few seconds. "Please, don't hate me, Mom..." Ash's Mom was stunned, with two huge announcements that would forever change their lives. Ash's Mom looked at her boy standing there, bravely, despite the fear he had inside him. She smiled, a tear running down her cheek. She knew he was always brave, but this proved it. She stood up, and walked to him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, he turned to face her, no tears had stained his face this time.  
"Ash...You're growing up so very fast. You're 16, but prepared to face what life throws at you. I admire your courage, and I know that you will be a good father to your child. I want you to know I could never not love you, Ash. I'd do anything for you, but now, you're doing things for yourself. You understand the full aspect of the situation, and are mature enough to handle it. I love you very much, Ash. And, no matter what, I'll always be proud of you." Ash felt a huge weight being lifted off of his shoulders. His Mom didn't freak out like he thought she would. The two of them gave each other a big hug, proving the power of their love.  
  
That night, after finishing dinner, Ash walked up to his room. He entered it, walking straight for the phone. Pikachu smiled at Ash, who looked very serious. Pikachu saw his seriousness, and simply laid down on his bed, minding his own business. Ash sat on his bed, with the phone in his hand.  
"One more thing to do..." Ash whispered to himself. He dialed a few numbers on the phone, placing the receiver on his ear, to hear it ringing. Just after 2 rings, the phone was picked up.  
"Hello, Brock speaking." It was Brock, and Ash was ready to tell him the news as well.  
"Brock, hi, it's Ash."  
"Oh! Hey, Ash! What's up?" He sounded cheerful, but Ash was still very serious.  
"I have something important to tell you..." Brock identified that tone of voice.  
"All right, go ahead." He, too, now sounded serious. Ash explained the actions that occurred at the party, and Brock went silent for a minute.  
"Ash, I know you love Misty..." He stood for just a second, leaving Ash at a cliffhanger. "...But, I wish you both the best. Or, should I say, the three of you." Brock sounded happy for Ash. Ash sighed in relief.  
"Thanks, Brock...I could always count of you as a friend."  
"No problem, Ash. Well, I'll see you around. I've got a ton of dishes to do."  
"All right, see ya, Brock."  
"See ya." The two of them hung up at the same time. Ash dropped the phone on the bed, feeling so relieved. He didn't know why he doubted that his Mom and his best friend would be there for him. But, he was very happy, and very relieved. He felt as if the whole world was brand-new. A brand-new test that needed to be overcome was waiting for him, and he was ready to charge it head-on. He picked up the phone once again, and dialed Misty's number.  
  
  
**That's one more chapter down, who knows how many more await? If you like the story so far, you'll love the next chapter! "Love, No Bigger Than a Bread box."**


	12. Love, No Bigger Than a Bread box

Seven somewhat long months had passed. Everyone grew older, Ash fought and succeeded in defending his champion title against numerous challengers. All the while, Misty's stomach area was gradually increasing, and Ash was increasingly excited about it. Ash was grateful for every day he was able to be with Misty. Although, seven months and 3 weeks after Ash's birthday meant that Misty's birthday was here. She would now be 18, and figured she would no longer afraid of becoming a naive teenage mother. Ash was prepared to make her 18th birthday a special one. For her birthday, Ash made reservations at a very classy French restaurant in Cerulean, something Misty was looking forward to.  
  
The night of her birthday, Ash decided to wear an interesting blue tuxedo with a red rose corsage in the coat pocket. Misty had stood outside of the Cerulean Gym in a maternity-style aqua-colored silk dress with shoulder straps. The air that night was cool, and she wore a brown leather jacket to keep herself warm. She suddenly noticed a long, black limousine pull up in front of her. She was face to face with the last window, and the door suddenly opened, Ash was sitting inside. She was a bit stunned, but got inside and closed the door as the driver pulled away and began driving toward the restaurant.  
  
"This is...Very fancy..." Misty distantly stated as she looked around. There was a small TV that was not on, and a small refrigerator. The limo was quite long, and, besides where she was sitting, there were 2 other couches on the sides.  
"Well, I wanted to make you happy for your birthday and...I figured this could be a good start." Ash replied with a proud smile. She looked to him and smiled back.  
"It is...Thank you. But, this isn't too much trouble, is it? I mean, you didn't pay--" He cut her off by placing a gentle finger on her lips, shushing her.  
"It's okay. It doesn't matter how much anything costs, because I'll do anything for you." Misty was yet again overcome by his sweet words, and pulled him in by his collar for a kiss. Just a few seconds later, the driver announced something to them.  
"We're here." Ash and Misty unwillingly broke their kiss, and the driver suddenly opened the door, taking Misty's hand, and allowing her to step out, Ash following right behind. The found themselves stepping onto a perfectly clean red carpet, obviously a warm welcome. But, besides that, they found hundreds of cheering people behind velvet ropes on each side of the carpet.  
"Do they come free with the meal?" Misty asked, playfully. Ash just shrugged and the two of them began to walk down the carpet, security suddenly stepping in to hold them all back. Most of them just cheered with banners and signs saying "WE LOVE ASH." Others had pads with pens begging for autographs. The two of them just kept moving toward the entrance of the restaurant, eventually reaching the door and entering.  
  
As they entered the restaurant the night of her birthday, the maitre'd respectfully greeted them, took their coats, and led them toward their table. Ash proceeded to sit in his own chair while the maitre'd held a second chair out for Misty. She thanked the maitre'd, and he gently pushed her chair in for her after she was seated. Ash placed his hands on the table, almost impatient to eat. While they awaited for the waiter to take their order, they looked around the place. The restaurant was huge, enough to accommodate 500 people, which was almost the number of people there. All of the customers greeted Ash, who was a treated as a celebrity and his loving girlfriend, Misty. The smell of various delectable foods lingered in the air, stirring up their appetites. Misty reached across the table, and took Ash's hand in hers. He looked from around the restaurant, to Misty's eyes.  
  
"I want to thank you...for everything you've done for me." She spoke with sincerity in her blue pools. He smiled, and placed his other hand on top of hers.  
"And, I want to thank you...for the same." Misty smiled.  
"I don't know what I'd do without you. Ever since your birthday you've been so nice to me and never let me feel alone."  
"Well, I mean, I do love you and all, and I just want you to be happy..." Ash replied.  
"And I am." She cherished this quality moment with the one she loved, staring deeply into his eyes, Ash doing the same. But, it didn't last long, since the waiter cleared his throat to snap the two out of their trance. They blinked, looking surprised.  
"Are you ready to order?" The waiter asked with a very French accent. The two of them stared at each other puzzled, looking around everywhere for something.  
"Where are the menus?" Ash asked. The waiter looked shocked, then looked at Misty, who was still looking for the menus. The waiter inconspicuously gave Ash some random hand signals, and Ash made up some hand signals in reply. The waiter nodded, and walked off. Misty stared at Ash, puzzled.  
"What was that about?" She asked, looking at the waiter. Ash shrugged.  
  
"I don't know. Bur, since he's gone, I want to give you your birthday present, and I know you won't be disappointed..." He trailed off. She smiled brightly, and Ash began searching every one of his pockets for his present. Then, he found it, and pulled it out of his left, inside coat pocket. It was a small, velvet black box. He had closed his eyes, smiling, holding it up closer to Misty, preparing to see a surprised look on her face. "Misty..." He started, opening his eyes. "Will you--" He stopped suddenly to see Misty didn't look very excited, and more like she was in pain. Ash looked concerned. "Misty? What's wrong?" Her arms were hugged around her bulbous stomach area, and she was panting heavily. Customers who were staring at the two were now looking in fear.  
"Ash, I'm in a little bit of pain here..." She mumbled, groaning.  
"Misty...? Quick! Someone, call an ambulance!" Everyone who had a cell phone in the restaurant dialed for an ambulance at the same time. Ash jumped out of his chair, and kneeled down at Misty's side, rubbing her back, caressingly.  
"Don't worry, Misty. It's going to be okay..." He said, trying to calm her. But, he, too, was worried for Misty. She weakly smiled and nodded, huffing. The ambulance arrived in record time, and a couple of rescuers wheeled a stretcher into the restaurant, causing a major scene. Misty willingly got up to lay on it, under the cautious eyes of Ash and the rescuers. They quickly wheeled her out of the restaurant and into the ambulance, to take her to the hospital, leaving those in the restaurant to worry about Misty.  
  
  
**The plot thickens! Next chapter: "The Legacy Reborn." You can only guess what that means...**


	13. Legacy Reborn

**Special Note for everyone that reviewed: Thank you all very much for the support. I really needed it to show that this Fic is worth continuing and not just let it fade away as an incomplete Fic that no one could really enjoy. You made this happen, so thank you.  
**  
  
For hours, Ash impatiently paced about the waiting room of the Cerulean City Hospital's maternity ward, his eyelids wearily bagging under him. So impatiently, he began to wear away the tile on the floor. The other expectant fathers were sat down, some relaxed, some on edge, and, to be expected, smoking a cigarette or three. One man watched Ash pacing back and forth, his eyes constantly following him. Finally, he'd had enough.  
"Look, buddy. Just sit down, already." He spoke to Ash, who instantly stopped, clenching his fists, and he suddenly turned to the man in anger.  
"If you don't mind, I'm trying not to have a nervous breakdown here and I'd appreciate it if you showed me a little respect!" Ash shouted at the man. The man frowned, and the man next to him grabbed his shoulder before he made a hasty decision.  
"Just calm down. That's Ash Ketchum, **the** Pokémon Master." He whispered to the other man.  
"Oh..." He responded, and sat back down, bowing his head to Ash. "I'm very sorry, Mr. Ketchum." For once, Ash didn't care about the feeling of being treated like royalty, he only cared about how Misty was. Ash calmed himself, closing his eyes when someone grasped his shoulder, causing him to jump in surprise.  
"Mr. Ketchum?" It was Nurse Joy, one of them, anyway. Ash sighed in relief.  
"Yes?" He asked.  
"You can come in now." She replied, with a gentle smile, holding the door open to the main hallway of the ward. He walked into the hallway, followed by Nurse Joy, who quickly led ahead of him, walking to one of the doors at the end of the hall, and held it open for him. He walked inside, and she silently closed the door behind him. Ash looked at the room, dimly lit by the rising morning sun. He looked to the single bed next to a curtain, a resting figure laid there. He walked to the bed, and smiled, looming over it.  
  
"Misty...?" Ash asked. The figure in the bed moved around a bit.  
"Uh...Ash?" He heard a voice respond, and knew it was Misty.  
"I know, you must be tired, but we can go whenever you want to." Ash said. The figure moved some more, until he saw reddish hair poking from underneath the blanket.  
"Ash, where are you?" He heard Misty ask again. Ash smiled again, kneeling by the bed.  
"I'm right next to you, and I always will be."  
"Where? I don't see you."  
"Well, if you'd just take this blanket off, you would..." Ash peeled the sheet back, smiling, but it soon faded and he shouted in both surprise and disgust as he saw the figure wasn't Misty, it wasn't even awake. It was just some lady sprawled out on the bed with the same hair color as Misty's. "Misty?" He whispered, calling out to her. "Where are you?" He looked around the room, and suddenly saw a figure come out from behind the curtain next to the bed. This time, it was Misty, outfitted in an aqua blue hospital gown.  
"Oh, Ash. You couldn't find the nose on your face if you tried." She said, smiling to Ash. Ash laughed nervously, and walked over to her. They held each other in their arms and kissed each other gently.  
"Misty...I was so worried. Are you okay?" Misty simply nodded. Ash was then lost for words, as his nervousness overwhelmed him, unsure of what to do next. He knew what was coming. Misty gently took his slowly rattling hand and walked him out of the room, into a new one, no words spoken to each other as they quietly stepped into the hospital's nursery, looking at all the newborns behind the glass window. Ash chuckled slightly. "Yeah, they're all very nice, aren't they?"  
"Yes, they are. And one is yours, Ash." Misty looked over to see Ash's most serious expression staring into the window, and she began to worry. Misty squeezed his hand a bit tighter and he looked over to her. His troubled eyes glanced into her slightly tearing ones. She knew Ash was overwhelmed, but she didn't want him to suddenly regret this. Ash saw the tears welling in her eyes and thought for a moment, before he spoke.  
"Misty, I--" He stopped short, as he took her hand in both of his, taking a moment to look into her fearful eyes. A solitaire tear fell down her ivory cheek, and Ash wiped it away with a soft graze of his hand, replacing it upon hers. "...I told you before there's nothing in the world that I wouldn't do for you. And that I would be with you one-hundred percent."  
"But, Ash..." She spoke quietly, her voice quavering. "Were we really ready?"  
"You tell me." Ash responded, and Misty's gaze turned away to the nursery. Her gaze dropped slowly to the floor as she knew she was the one that insisted, the one that wanted to make this happen... But she remembered how Ash was always there, with her, consoling her, being not just a father or a lover or a boyfriend, but being a real friend. And, for that, she knew it couldn't be anything but right. Her gaze turned back up to meet Ash's again, wiping her own tears away, and she smiled.  
  
"Yes...we were." She replied and Ash smiled. She slowly wrapped her arms around his waist and faced the nursery again as she rested her head into Ash's chest. Ash quietly wrapped his arms around her and she felt the most relief she'd ever felt in her life. Standing here together, bracing whatever life threw at them, it was almost nostalgic. Misty soon closed her eyes, but the mood would be broken as a stranger's voice interrupted their quiet romance.  
"Excuse me..." It was Nurse Joy. Misty pulled away from Ash, and stood beside him. "I'm sorry for interrupting, but I wanted to know if you wanted to see your baby now." Ash and Misty both looked to each other, their quiet expressions said what words could not.  
"Yes. We would, Nurse Joy." Ash calmly responded.  
"All right. Just wait here a moment, please." It was the moment of truth, the moment they'd waited so long for. Misty's gaze turned to face Ash once more, as Ash turned and did the same. Misty silently mouthed, 'I love you'. Ash smiled and responded in the same manner, 'I love you, too'. Misty's hand drifted to him, searching for his hand once again, finding it, and held him, turning to him for support again. Nurse Joy certainly didn't take her time, walking back to them with a small figure cradled in her arms, wrapped in a soft blue blanket. Ash's gaze turned to Misty and she silently nodded to him with a joyous smile, letting go of Ash's hand. Ash stepped forward slowly, and took the child into his arms from Nurse Joy who smiled and walked away. It was the first time Ash had ever held a baby, let alone his own. He stared deeply into the face of the slumbering child in his arms and wondered what life was going to be like now. Misty took his side again, closing her eyes and rested her head on Ash's shoulder, as she said a silent grace in her mind, giving thanks for how lucky she was right about now.  
  
  
  
**Well, I hope you enjoyed the long-awaited Chapter 13. Next Chapter: "Tristan's Arrival." Start begging for it!**


	14. A New Challenge is Issued

**Yeah, I'm still here. I can't believe it myself. But before anything, I have to get something off my chest. Firstly, I really want to apologize to everyone who supported this story. For the past 2 years I've thought about this story on and off, and like I had said before in my FF Profile, I just had crap in the way of ideas. I remember opening this story up, where I left off, and just going, "Damnit, what the hell should I do with them next?" I have to apologize, I know you guys supported me. You supported me for MHIY, and some of you supported me when I still had The Curse here. I don't want to get too sappy here, but thank you all very much. I know I'm an asshole for just leaving you guys behind, and I know many of the old fans probably won't even still be around to read this. One last time, I apologize, but I feel I have a clear view of where I want to take this story, and finally, how I want it to end. So, with that, enjoy.**

Tristan Ketchum's arrival brought about nothing but joy. Ash and Misty phoned everyone they knew to tell them the great news, though little Tristan was to be kept under observation of the hospital, since Misty's labor was premature. The staff reassured Ash and Misty that Tristan was in good hands and told them it was okay for them to go home. But, Ash being as unpredictable as he was could not leave the hospital without doing what he'd wanted to in the first place. He got down on one knee, and took Misty's hand softly in his, looking up into her eyes.

"Will you marry me?" He asked with a whisper. Once Misty snapped out of her state of shock at his proposal, and wiped away her tears.

"Yes." She replied. Ash smiled and slipped the ring from his box onto her finger. She looked at it for a moment as Ash stood up before her, engaging a passionate kiss with her. Once they parted lips, they looked at their new son and waved goodbye to him, promising to be back. They then proceeded to leave the hospital.

Ash and Misty stepped out of the hospital, basking in the warm sun among the perfectly blue sky that met their flesh, and realized how special a day this was. The two of them soon returned to Pallet Town where they made immediate plans to have a new house built right by Ash's mother's. Mrs. Ketchum was overjoyed that her son wanted to live so close to her, and offered to make arrangments for a housewarming party, which they were happy to accept. The sun burned brighter, the three of them stepping inside Mrs. Ketchum's house, to work out the details of their new house.

That little baby slept hundreds of miles away, over the course of the next few days, as the ground was already broken, and the building of the new house was already underway. Ash and Misty were obligated to only watch, as the many builders set up the large pieces of plywood for the foundation of house. The engaged couple simply chatted amongst themselves, watching the outer frame of the house slowly start to take shape.

"This is like a dream." Misty started, gazing at the house they would share their lives in being built right in front of her. "Feels like just yesterday you were running from Gym to Gym, all in search of that next badge... And now look at us. About to move into a house of our own together, to start a brand-new life with each other."

"You mean all three of us." Ash added in, smiling over at her. She glanced over at him and giggled gently.

"Of course. It all just feels like a dream..." Misty trailed off gently, closing her eyes and trying to envision what would become of them. She felt Ash's hand gently grab her own, and she was suddenly able to envision it clearly. Nothing but good things awaited them.

Once the house was completely finished, interior and exterior, the couple packed up their belongings and excitedly moved out of Mrs. Ketchum's house, where they'd been staying ever since.

"Thanks for everything, mom." Ash thanked his mother, wrapping an arm around her, his other busy holding a suitcase.

"You don't have to thank me, Ash. It's just a mother's duty." She replied, smiling. "I wish the both you the best of luck. And, I'll be there at the **wedding**!" Ash chuckled.

"One thing at a time, mom." He said.

"All right, but if you need any help with anything, you know where I am."

"Thanks." He replied, and they both gave each other a smile before she quietly walked off, leaving them to step inside their new home. The happy couple sighed, and looked around, quite pleased with what they saw.

"We should go see the upstairs!" Misty spoke with much enthusiasm.

"Already ahead of you!" Ash called out as he was already charging up the stairs.

"No fair!" She shouted with a playful giggle, following quickly after him.

The couple, once satisified with what they saw, spent the rest of the day upacking and making frequent calls to the hospital in Cerulean, making sure their child was all right. Each time they were told it would be a couple of days before they could take him home, which was frustrating for them, yet understandable. Most of the rest of their time was spent otuside on the upstairs balcony, where they conversed about their wedding arrangements, albeit short, as they were clearly more worried about the baby. Once evening set, Ash, taking the cooking skills his mother taught him, made a simple chicken dinner for both of them.

"I wonder what Tristan will be when he grows up." Misty spoke during their meal, still quiet anxious about their son. "I bet he'll grow up and be a Pokémon trainer just like his father." She added, with a bright smile.

"And then someday he'll become Pokémon Champion as well." He replied, smiling as well as he thought it over in his mind.

"I wouldn't put it past him." The two shared a short laugh, before going back to ponder everything they thought their child might become.

Once dinner was finished, Ash and Misty shared some quiet time together, cuddling on the couch in front of their new fireplace.

"I'm sure he'll be just fine." Ash said, reassuring her with some subtle stroking of her arm.

"Yeah, I know..." She replied, almost despondently. "I just can't help but worry for **some** reason..." He then guided her face up towards his, and they shared an intimate kiss with each other. And as they kissed, Misty soon realized Ash was feeling somewhat frisky, his hands groping her butt. She gently broke the kiss and smirked.

"Are you sure we should do this so soon?" She asked, stroking his chest playfully.

"Why not?" He asked, smiling lecherously, just before pouncing her, causing her to shout in surprise and let loose a stream of giggles. He craned down and kissed her neck softly, causing her to sigh happily.

"Oh, Ash..." She moaned. But before they could take it any further, the phone rang beside them, catching them both by surprise. Then, they sighed heavily.

"Whoever it is has good timing." He muttered, before reaching over to pick it up.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Ash!" Exclaimed the voice at the other end. It was Brock.

"Hey Brock, what's up?"

"Ash, turn the TV on, quick."

"Uhh, what channel?" He asked, fumbling for the remote.

"Don't worry, it's on **every **channel." Ash switched the TV on, both he and Misty paying close attention to the screen, which was an apparent reporter casting the news.

"--a remarkable victory over the Elite Four today. Trainer Nick Williams gave the crowd here today an impressive showing, with a **dominating** shutout of the four most highly-skilled trainers of the world. What do you have to say about your victory today?" The camera looked over to a brown-haired young man standing next to the reporter, a cocky smirk on his lips as she held the microphone up to his mouth.

"All I really need to say is that I'm the best there is." He said. "But more importantly than that, I'm ready to **prove** it. That's why I'm issuing a challenge to the reigning champion, **Ash Ketchum**." Then, he looked into the camera with an intense stare. "You hear me, Ash? I'm coming for that championship. So you'd better be ready to start referring to yourself as the **former** champion from now on." He ended his speech with a cocky laugh, as the camera panned back to the reporter.

"Quite a confident young man, with good reason, trampling the Elite Four in his first-ever League competition. Back to you in the studio." Misty looked over at Ash, and he had that intense, focused look on his face she hadn't seen in years.

"Ash?" She spoke, quietly.

"Looks like it's time to battle one more time." He replied, staring intently at the picture of the young man on the screen.


End file.
